vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Bündische Jugend
miniatur|Lager der Bündischen Jugend in Berlin-Grunewald (1933) Bündische Jugend nennt man die Jugendbewegung in ihrer zweiten Phase nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg. Auf den Ideen der Wandervögel und Pfadfinder aufbauend, entstanden in Deutschland die Bünde der Bündischen Jugend (kurz die Bündischen genannt). Geschichte Sowohl Pfadfinder als auch Wandervögel kehrten aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg desillusioniert zurück, darüber hinaus war ein Großteil der bisherigen Führer gefallen. Dadurch veränderten sich die Bünde und die Bündelandschaft. Sie wollten die Gesellschaft von Grund auf verändern. Politische Aktivitäten begannen an Bedeutung zu gewinnen. In dieser Zeit war das Menschenbild der bündischen Jugend das des Mannes als Ritter, der sich freiwillig der Disziplin und Selbstdisziplin unterwirft, der im Dienst seines Bundes und dessen Zielen steht. Wichtig für die Herausbildung der Bündischen Jugend war das Bestreben, zukünftig Gruppen zu bilden, die nicht wie früher im Wandervogel nur aus Jugendlichen bestehen sollten, sondern den Charakter eines Lebensbundes hatten. Vielen Bünden erschien die erstrebte Bundesgemeinschaft nur in reinen Männer- oder Frauenbünden erreichbar, weshalb koedukative Bünde stark an Bedeutung verloren. Ab 1924 propagierten manche Bünde, z. B. die Schlesische Jungmannschaft (SJ) und die Artamanen, das Arbeitslager als erzieherisches Mittel, in der die Volksgemeinschaft vorgelebt werden sollte. Nach F. Raab wollten sie die Entwicklung des Volkwerdens vorbereiten; so sollten sie vom Gedanken des Volkstums her Staat und Gesellschaft neu ordnen und so das organische Zusammenwirken aller Teile über alle Klassen, Parteien und Konfessionen hinweg gewährleisten. 1927 bildete sich als ein zentraler Bund die Deutsche Freischar aus verschiedenen Bünden der Pfadfinder- und Wandervogelbewegung. Auch der katholische Jugendverband Bund Neudeutschland, in dem katholische Schüler an höheren Schulen organisiert waren, ist zur Bündischen Jugend zu rechnen. Gegen 1930 kam die Jungenschaftsbewegung auf, die das Lebensbundprinzip ablehnte und an seine Stelle die Idee der Selbsterringung der Jüngeren setzte. Die Jungenschaften übten eine große Faszination auf die Gruppen der Bündischen Jugend aus. Die meisten Bünde wurden in einer zentralen Frage ihres Selbstverständnisses in Frage gestellt. Auch wenn manche Stilelemente wie Kohte und Jungenschaftsjacke nach und nach von den meisten Bünden übernommen wurden, konnten sich die bisherigen Bünde weitgehend behaupten. 1933 schlossen sich viele Bünde im Großdeutschen Bund zusammen in der Hoffnung, als größerer Bund von etwa 50.000 Mitgliedern vom NS-Staat nicht verboten zu werden. Das Bundeslager Pfingsten 1933 bei Munster wurde dann aber bereits verboten und aufgelöst. Wenige Wochen später wurde auch der Großdeutsche Bund verboten (Lit.: von Hellfeld, S. 90ff). Ab 1933 übernahm die Hitler-Jugend, die sich zunächst an den Formen der Arbeiterjugendbewegung orientiert hatte, zum Teil die pfadfinderischen und bündischen Traditionen. Dies führte bei vielen Angehörigen der Bündischen Jugend zur Hoffnung, die Hitler-Jugend von innen heraus in bündischem Sinne umzugestalten. Deshalb schloss sich ein Teil der Bünde freiwillig der Hitler-Jugend an, während andere Gruppen sich selbst auflösten, um einer Eingliederung zu entgehen. Ab dem Sommer 1933 wurden zunächst die Bünde im Dritten Reich verboten, später galten auch entsprechende Kleidung und Ausrüstung unter der Bezeichnung bündische Umtriebe als strafbar. Die freien Bünde galten als „Erzfeinde der Hitler-Jugend“ (Zitat Baldur von Schirach). Nach ihren anfänglichen Versuchen, die Hitler-Jugend und insbesondere das Jungvolk zu unterwandern oder zu „infiltrieren“, wurden die meisten bündischen Führer aus der Hitler-Jugend ausgeschlossen. Im Geheimen operierten verschiedene bündische Gruppierungen aber weiter. Sie gingen weiter auf Fahrten und führten Lager durch. Sie bildeten stellenweise Widerstandsgruppen gegen das Dritte Reich und führten teilweise offene Straßenschlachten gegen die HJ. Dieser Widerstand war besonders im Rheinland zu spüren. Viele dieser wilden bündischen Jugendgruppen wurden Edelweißpiraten genannt oder benannten sich selbst mit diesem Begriff, unter dem sie verfolgt wurden. Grundüberzeugungen Die Entwicklung der Jugendbewegung vom Wandervogel hin zur Bündischen Jugend brachte einen Wandel der Grundüberzeugungen mit sich: Während der Wandervogel zentral die Erneuerung des Einzelnen betonte und andere Erneuerungen hiervon ableitete, so strebte die Bündische Jugend dementsprechend gleich die Erneuerung der Gesellschaft an.Peter Nasarski:Aufbruch der Jugend im Grenz- und Ausland, in: ders.: Deutsche Jugendbewegung in Europa, Köln 1967, S. 21Walter Laqueur: Die Deutsche Jugendbewegung. Eine historische Sudie, Köln 1962, S. 150 Die Bündische Jugend war nicht mehr wie der Wandervogel ein Selbstzweck, der aus sich selbst heraus als revolutionär anzusehen war. Stattdessen vollzog der Einzelne durch die Aufnahme in den Bund eine umfassende „Dienstverpflichtung“, die ihn bis ins privateste beanspruchte. Man huldigte Ordensideen und nahm sich Ritterorden zum Vorbild. Der Einzelne war nicht seinem Gruppenführer, sondern alle waren der gemeinsamen Sache verpflichtet. Die Ausrichtung hin zum Bündischen führte zum Teil dazu, dass man den Bund als Jungen- und Männerbund „par excellence“ (Laqueur) verstand, was zu einem deutlichen Rückgang koedukativer und zu einer Absonderung weiblicher Gruppen führte. Es herrschte ein elitärer Anspruch vor. Man strebte eine Auslese an: Bei weitem nicht jeder Aspirant wurde in einen Bund aufgenommen. Oft wurden Jungen ausgeguckt, die in den jeweiligen Bund passen könnten, und nur diese wurden gefragt, ob sie sich nicht eine Gruppe des Bundes einmal ansehen wollten. Der Gedanke des Bundes lebte somit auch vom Gegensatz zur Masse.Wolfgang Lindner: Jugendbewegung als Äußerung lebensideologischer Mentalität. Die mentalitätsgeschichtlichen Präferenzen der deutschen Jugendbewegung im Spiegel ihrer Liedertexte, Schriften zur Kulturwissenschaft 48, Hamburg 2003, S. 312f, ISBN 978-3-8300-0886-6; ISBN 3-8300-0886-4 Äußerlich war das Entstehen einer einheitlichen Kluft als Ausdruck der engen Gemeinschaft des Bundes oder Ordens von Bedeutung. Die Bündische Jugend legte Wert auf symbolische Handlungen und romantische, feierlich-mythische Formen. Dies hing eng zusammen mit der Auseinandersetzung mit bündischem Gedankengut, zum Teil vermittelt durch die Beschäftigung mit dem Dichter Stefan George: Der Bund an sich hatte fast einen mythisch-religiösen Charakter.Florian Malzacher, Matthias Daenschel: Jugendbewegung für Anfänger. 2. Auflage. Südmarkverlag Michael Fritz KG, Stuttgart 2004, ISBN 3-88258-131-X, S. 68ff., Wolfgang Lindner: Jugendbewegung als Äußerung lebensideologischer Mentalität. Die mentalitätsgeschichtlichen Präferenzen der deutschen Jugendbewegung im Spiegel ihrer Liedertexte, Schriften zur Kulturwissenschaft 48, Hamburg 2003, S. 312f, ISBN 978-3-8300-0886-6 und Walter Laqueur: Die Deutsche Jugendbewegung. Eine historische Sudie, Köln 1962, S. 151f Wie auch in anderen Bünden der Weltgeschichte gehörte der Gedanke eines Lebensbundes zum grundlegenden Gedankengut der Bündischen Jugend. Dies stand im deutlichen Gegensatz zu den Grundüberzeugungen des Wandervogels der Zeit vor dem ersten Weltkrieg. Bewertung durch Historiker Nach dem Ende des Dritten Reich warfen Kritiker der Bündischen Jugend vor, Steigbügelhalter des Nationalsozialismus gewesen zu sein, indem sie ähnliches Gedankengut wie „Führen und Folgen“, „soldatische Tugenden“ oder Patriotismus transportierte. Andere wiesen darauf hin, dass die Bünde großen Wert auf Selbstbestimmung und Autonomie legten, die persönliche Beziehung zwischen Führern und Geführten betonten, in ihrem elitären Anspruch nicht zu der Massenbewegung des Nationalsozialismus passten und erklärt unpolitisch waren. Gegenwart miniatur|rechts|250px|Die von bündischen Jugendgruppen gesegelte Brigantine „[[Falado von Rhodos“]] Unter Historikern umstritten ist, inwiefern die Bündische Jugend heute noch fortbesteht. Einige meinen, sie sei mit Beginn der nationalsozialistischen Diktatur endgültig untergegangen. Sie begründen dies mit den großen Unterschieden in den Lebenswelten der Jugendlichen und der häufigen strukturellen und inhaltlichen Neuorientierung der nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wieder entstandenen Bünde. Davon unberührt gibt es heute Gruppen und Bünde, die sich als bündisch und/oder jugendbewegt begreifen. Zahlreiche Jugendbewegte/Bündische haben nach dem Ende des Dritten Reiches ihre Bünde wieder begründet und dabei an die Tradition der 1920er und frühen 1930er Jahre angeknüpft. Daneben gibt es auch heute vereinzelt Neugründungen von bündischen Gruppierungen. Häufiger jedoch ist das Ausscheiden von Teilen einer Gruppierung wegen Unvereinbarkeit von Anschauungen. Dieses Phänomen wird als „bündischer Spaltpilz“ bezeichnet. Auch Gruppen der deutschen Pfadfinderbewegung und der kirchlichen Jugendarbeit, besonders des CVJM, sind durch die Einflüsse der Jugendbewegung geprägt, was sie auch international deutlich unterscheidet. Allerdings gibt es große Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Gruppierungen. Mannheimer Resolution Als Mannheimer Resolution wird eine Anzeige vieler Bünde der Jugendbewegung in der Wochenzeitung Die Zeit vom 15. Januar 1993 bezeichnet. Darin sprachen die Unterzeichner sich gegen die ausländerfeindlichen Ausschreitungen im Herbst 1992 aus. Die Resolution war von einer großen Anzahl von Gruppen und Einzelpersonen unterschrieben, die sich in der Nachfolge der Bündischen Jugend sehen, und wurde auch in mehreren Tageszeitungen veröffentlicht.Mannheimer Resolution Literatur * Matthias von Hellfeld: Bündische Jugend und Hitlerjugend – Zur Geschichte von Anpassung und Widerstand 1930–1939. Verlag Wissenschaft und Politik, 1987, ISBN 3-8046-8683-4 * Werner Kindt: Dokumentation der Jugendbewegung, Band III: Die deutsche Jugendbewegung 1920 bis 1933. Die Bündische Zeit. Diederichs, Düsseldorf 1974. ISBN 3-424-00527-4 * Arno Klönne: Jugendliche Opposition im „Dritten Reich“. Landeszentrale für politische Bildung Thüringen, 1996 (pdf, 277 kB) * Arno Klönne: Jugend im Dritten Reich: Die Hitlerjugend und ihre Gegner. PapyRossa Verlag, Köln 2003, ISBN 3-89438-261-9 * Walter Laqueur: Die deutsche Jugendbewegung. Verlag Wissenschaft und Politik, Köln 1978. ISBN 3-8046-8548-X, Übersetzung von: Walter Laqueur: Young Germany: A History of the German Youth Movement, Transaction Pub, 1984, ISBN 0878559604 * Florian Malzacher, Matthias Daenschel: Jugendbewegung für Anfänger, 2. Auflage, Verlag der Jugendbewegung, Stuttgart 2004. ISBN 3-88258-131-X * Felix Raabe: Die bündische Jugend. Ein Beitrag zur Geschichte der Weimarer Republik. Brentanoverlag, Stuttgart 1961 * Alexej Stachowitsch in: Bündisch ist … Beiträge zur Frage nach dem Bündischen. Herausgeber: Freies Bildungswerk Balduinstein, Burg Balduinstein 1977 Quellen Bündische Initiativen und Gruppen * Burg Balduinstein * Burg Ludwigstein * Jugendburg Streitwiesen * der eisbrecher, überbündische Zeitschrift * Ring junger Bünde * Nerother Wandervogel * Deutsche Freischar * Zugvogel – deutscher Fahrtenbund * Deutsche Waldjugend * verschiedene Wandervogel-Gruppen * verschiedene Jungenschafts-Gruppen * verschiedene Pfadfinder-Gruppen Weblinks * Bündisch ist… Definitionsversuche * Was ist bündisch? Noch ein Definitionsversuch Bündische Gruppen * http://www.wandervogel.de Portal zu verschiedenen Wandervogel-Bünden * http://www.cvjm-buendisch.de Bündische Jugendarbeit im CVJM-Westbund Überbündische Initiativen * Bündische Akademie * Falado von Rhodos, Trägerverein * Kulturinitiative * Ton-Archiv der Bündischen Jugend * Ehrenamtlich geleiteter „Verlag der Jugendbewegung“ Kategorie:Pfadfinderbewegung